


A New Balance

by XxTissaxX



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clumsy Harry, Drabble, First Meeting, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Skater Harry, meet cute, skater louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTissaxX/pseuds/XxTissaxX
Summary: “Can I close my eyes while I do it?”“No, you cannot close your eyes. Are you fucking nuts?”“I think I’m going to close my eyes.”“Harry!"Or: A short drabble about a first meeting while Harry tries his hand at skateboarding.





	

Harry knew from the beginning this wouldn’t be a good idea. Now, looking down at the steep halfpipe, he knew he made a mistake trusting Zayn.

“Zayn,” he called down. “This is a lot higher than you described.”

A small Zayn waved up at him. “C’mon you’ll be fine, we’ve been practicing all week.”

Harry blinked. “By practicing, do you mean tying a rope around my waist attached to your bike and cruising around the neighborhood? Because that’s what we did.” The ground was starting to go fuzzy. “Can I close my eyes while I do it?”

“No, you cannot close your eyes. Are you fucking nuts?”

“I think I’m going to close my eyes.”

“Harry!”

“Fine,” Harry pouted. He knew he must have been a sight, decked out in full body protection. He had on his very own sparkly set of knee pads, elbow pads, and a helmet, but he had also found some shin guards in his wardrobe and wore thick winter gloves on each hand even though it was mid-May. Skinned palms were a bitch. “You don’t need to be a dick.”

Even from here, Harry could see Zayn roll his eyes. “You’ve been up there complaining for at least twenty minutes.”

Harry let out another huff and puffed out his chest. He had this, even if he did fall there was little chance of him getting hurt with all his padding. “Alright, I’m coming down.” He chose to ignore what sounded like Zayn muttering, “Finally,” under his breath.

Tip-toeing over to the very edge, Harry balanced the board and stepped on to the side that wasn’t dangling over the ground. Deciding not to look down again, he instead looked up to the sky. “If I die,” he mumbled, “please replace Zayn’s hair gel with come for the rest of eternity.”

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Harry gulped.

Giving himself no more time to hesitate, he brought up his left foot to put his full weight on the part of the board that was dangling over the edge, and tipped himself over. He was flying.

By some miracle, he managed to stay upright the whole way down, both arms straight out like an airplane for balance, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth. When it came to the little dip in the middle of the halfpipe Harry wobbled a bit but still managed to stay straight up, even flying up the other side of the halfpipe.

There wasn’t enough momentum to bring him all the way up to the other side, so he started to come back the way he came. In a fit of excitement, he turned his head to look at Zayn. “I did it! Did you see that?”

Zayn smiled lazily. “Yeah, I saw that. I told you that we practiced enough.”

Harry grinned, opening his mouth to reply but something shifted. He wasn’t directed to go up the incline again, somehow his path had changed to going off the halfpipe completely, momentum just enough to propel him, zooming away from where Zayn was.

Harry yelped and tried to keep his balance as he skated through a path of more experienced skaters, doing professional tricks too close to Harry’s face for comfort. With a strangled yelp, he clapped his hands over his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see where he was going. In the distance, he could hear Zayn yelling for him to take his hands off his eyes and just jump off the skate board. 

It felt like forever before he came to an abrupt halt, a rail smacking into his abdomen and knocking the breath out of him. He tipped precariously over the other side, bracing himself to fall face first with his legs in the air but something tugged hard enough on the back of his shirt for Harry to come stumbling back. In the process, he tripped over his forgotten skateboard and trust fell into someone’s arms. 

The stranger didn’t seem to expect him to do that and let out and “oof,” before they fell back as well. Soon both of them were tangled on the ground, Harry laid back in the ‘V’ of their legs, tattooed arms wrapped around Harry’s waist.

Tipping his head back, Harry peeked up into blue, blue eyes. “Oops.”

The blue eyes crinkled and the boy let out a snort. “Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this literally popped off the top of my head while I was walking to class yesterday. I'm always afraid when I hear people skateboarding behind me because I am deathly afraid that they'll run into me and knock me over. This is the first thing I've ever posted and I would love to do a full fic for this, but this was the extent of what my brain could come up with. That being said, I'm pretty proud of it. Please leave kudos (if anyone actually reads this) and a comment if you can.


End file.
